Spectacular Spiderman Evolution
Spectacular Spiderman Evolution This show stars young Peter Parker in his sophmore year in high school. However, he must take the responsibility of everyday problems as well as supervillains. Story Arcs & Episode Titles 'Season 3' 1. Jamerson's revenge arc. Episode 27: Jamerson puts out a reward for anyone who can capture and unmask spiderman drawing the attention of spencer smyth (creator of the spider slayers). Mac gargan is introduced. '' ''Episode 28: Miles warren (taking the place of farley stillwell) turns gargen into the scorpion to catch spiderman. He beats spiderman but then goes crazy and rampage through the city. Spiderman and jamerson reluctantly work together to stop him and jamerson calls off the reward. '' ''Episode 29: Smyth, still obbsessed with spiderman, trys to destroy spiderman any way by using a new traker slayer robot that he controls from the inside. He follows peter trail to school and attacks anyone peters been around. 2. Mutation arc. '' ''Episode 30: Micheal morbius is introduced Episode 31: Morbius becomes a vampire and begins attacking people (They can get away with a vampire sucking blood). Spiderman is, naturally, blamed and decides to get rid of his powers with the gene cleanser. But he grabs the wrong vile and it mutants him further by giving him 4 more arms. '' ''Episode 32: While trying to find the solution to his own mutant problem, spiderman must find a cure for morbius and his new army of vampires before they take over all of new york. Hobgoblin arc. Episode 33: The hobgoblin begins his own campain as the new big man of crime. Spiderman eventually catches him and it turns out to be ned lees. However this was a quick bait and switch by the real hobgoblin. Episode 34: During a battle with hobgoblin at the docks, morris bench is turned into hydro-man. Hobgoblin tricks hydor-man in to thinking it was all spidermans fault and he tracks down spiderman to get his revenge. '' ''Episode 35: Not really sure what happens in this one but at the end flash thompson is framed as the hobgoblin. '' ''Episode 36: Peter must (reluctantly) clear flash's name by finding the true hobgolins hideout. He finds it and has a final battle with the hobgoblin, revealing him as Rodricks kingsley. Carnage arc. Episode 37: The symbiot finds his way back to eddie brock and they become venom who immediatly goes after spiderman once and for all. But what they don't know is that the symbiot replicated and is still in raven craft looking for a host, and it finds one in cletus cassidy. Episode 38: Carnage begins a wave of terror over new york (Not a massacre of people but destroying proberty, it is still a kids show) spdierman tries to stop him but carnage is to strong and knows all of spidermans old tricks he used on venom. Beaten and thought dead by carnage he makes his most unlikly team up ever, with venom. Episode 39: It took some convincing but venom agreed to help spiderman stop carnage. There first encounter goes badly and carnage escapes to begin his plan of showing the people of new york they need to follow his way of life. It leads up to a finnal battle at a consert where carnage intends to publicly execute jamerson (him being a symbol of established order). 'Season 4' Gang War aftermath arc. '''40. '''Tombstone' comes to town to regain his lost power, and faces Robbie Robertson, where a connection between the two is explanied. Tombstone is finally taken into custody, and the Crime Master begins his bid to become the head of the NY crime scene. '' ''41. Crime Master asks '''Chameleon and Kraven to steal known OsCorp technology, where their connection is explanied. When they fail (although Kraven escapes), Crime Master asks Mysterio and Sandman to bust out supervillains that he can hire to take down Spider-Man. The real Mysterio is finally captured, and his army of bots are confiscated, but Sandman escapes. '' 42. Crime Master puts his plan into motion, attempting to restore the NY crime scene back to the old-fashioned way. '''Silvermane' (and Sable), along with Hammerhead (assisted by Ox), however, get into a final fight about it, but Spider-Man stops it and they all end up being bars, with Crime Master revealed to be... Blackie Gaxton, taking the identity because he was tired of all the supervillains in New York city!'' Spider-Man No More arc 43. The '''Sinister Six' reform (Doctor Octopus, Electro, Sandman, Scorpion, Vulture and Kraven) and attempt to destroy Spider-Man once again. Black Cat ends up being captured due to her interfering with Sandman and Vulture's attempted robberies, and her and Spidey make up (not accounting to discovering each-other's identities) and take down the Sinister Six. But Peter, realizing why Black Cat turned to crime, begins to have second thoughts about being Spider-Man. '' 44. '''Molten Man' returns, with the remote now in Eddie Brock's hands, and the two fight. The fight goes terribly wrong when Mark ends up being trapped under a load of lava, and the remote is destroyed, leading Mark to become comatose. Spider-Man, feeling guilty for this, abandons his costume (Spider-Man No More imitated). '' 45. Peter relishes life without his secret identity, but realizes that without the presence of Spidey that New York is actually worse, he begins to think about taking up his identity again. He finally reappears as Spider-Man when Eddie Brock bonds to his symbiote once again to kill Spider-Man. '' ''46. Spider-Man and Black Cat (who attacks when Eddie threatens her mother since the symbiote has realized who Black Cat really is and wants to try and get her to destroy Spider-Man) manage to defeat '''Venom' after a lengthy battle, but Miles Warren takes advantage of this to kidnap Gwen, Mary Jane and Harry, and subjects them to mental torture in an attempt to find out who Spider-Man really is, believing they know. However, Spider-Man (with help from a traitorous Debra Whitman) stops him, and Miles goes insane from his defeat. As Spider-Man officialy returns to New York City, Mary Jane discovers Peter's old costume, and, thinking about Peter's repeated non-prescenses when Spider-Man is around, comes to the conclusion that Peter is Spider-Man, and elsewhere, Harry, still reeling from the mental torture, finds the gaseous version of the Gobulin Green and decides to take it...'' The Lizard's Return arc. Episode 47 : Curt Connors returns to NYC to seach for a Dr Warren’s help for his ‘lizard problem’ as the cure used in ‘Nature Selection’ was only temporary. Dr Warren agrees to help Curt Connors but plans to use him for his own gain. Though, his plan backfires when Curt becomes the Lizard (this lizard is smarter and can talk). The lizard then reconstructs the lizard formula and plans to infect New York with it. Spiderman is the first dat gets infected. '' Episode 48 : With Martha Connors and Miles Warren working on a permanent cure for the lizard, Spiderman has to deal with Rhino who escapes from jail but things get even harder when he is slowly transforming into a lizard like creature. Episode 49: Miles and Martha finally engineers the cure and Spiderman, now having a lizard appearance, locates the Lizard and takes him on. During this epic battle between spiderman and lizard, spiderman fully transform into the Spider-Lizard whom vs the lizard! Liz breaks up with Pete for good this time. ''Hobgoblin's Revenge arc. Episode 50 : With the crime rate going crazy in NYC, the Hobgoblin appears and plans to destory the spider for a reward by an unknown employer. Spiderman finds himself outnumbered when the hobgoblin has reinforcements which is Rhino, Kraven, Mysterio, Vulture and Electro. Black Cat, still mad with Spider-Man appears to assists and she has a score to settle with the Hobgoblin (the connection between them is revealed). Doc Ock doesn’t appear cause Hobgoblin thinks of Doc Ock as a treat if he joined. Patrick Mulligan is introduced as a new cop in the force. '' Episode 51: The Hobgoblin escapes and hacks into a long forgotten gov project which activates ARSENAL AI robot which goes on a rampage through NYC to distract Spiderman from him. Iron Man who make an appearance teams up with Spiderman to stop it. Gwen tells Harry that she loves Pete and it’s over since she realizes that Harry is abusing his fathers seeming death to make her be with him. Episode 52: It’s graduation and Peter and Gwen also seem to be set to be together but The Hobgoblin take the Daily Bugle hostage in hopes to attract spiderman’s attention. They face off in a fierce battle. Tombstone appears at the end of the show to take control now dat the heat on him has gone down. At the end of the episode, Peter realizing that his secret identity has put so many people in danger, tells Gwen that they can’t be together. 'Season 5' ''Miles Warren arc 53.'Sting Theory': After the 'death' of Norman Osborn, Roderick Kingsley buys Oscorp. Meanwhile, J. Jonah Jameson hires Oscorp security officer Mac Gargan to take down Spider-man. But Gargan doesn't realise that this means being mutated with scorpion DNA... '' 54.'Water Under the Bridge:' At the docks, a construction worker falls into dangerous waters, and demolition expert Morris Bench dives in to rescue him, pushing him to the surface where he is taken by Spider-man. Morris is atomised by an exploding radioactive bomb. Reconstituting his molecules, he seeks vengeance on Spidey for failing to save him... 55.'Predators:' Miles Warren pays Kraven the Hunter to kidnap Dr. Curt Connors from Miami, so that he can complete his animal research. Can Spider-man beat Kraven to Miami and save Curt? Hobgoblin arc 56.'Fight or Flight:' Upon returning to New York, Spidey encounters the high-speed, high-tech high-flying thief, the Beetle. Also, Roderick Kingsley discovers Norman's secret Goblin lair, as well as his equipment and stashes of Globulin Green... 57.'Legacy:' Spider-man is attacked by the Hobgoblin, a mysterious orange and blue version of the Green Goblin. The Hobgoblin reconstitutes the Gob-Squad, the gang formerly belonging to the Green Goblin... 58.'Hide and Seek:' While searching for Hobgoblin, Spider-man is attacked by Mad Jack, Hobgoblin's lieutenant and the Globulin Green-ed leader of the Gob-Squad. After hours of chasing, Spidey defeats and unmasks Mad Jack, revealing him to be Jason Macendale. Also, Norman watches TV reports of Spider-man from the Cayman Islands, and prepares his return as the Green Goblin... 59.'Field Trip:' Peter's science class is on an excursion to Oscorp when the company is attacked by the Hobgoblin. Worse still is the astonishing return of the Green Goblin, resulting in a battle between the two. Peter must slip away from his class and defeat two Goblins... Crime Master arc 60.'First Strike': Spider-man comes to the rescue of Tombstone when he is attacked by the New Enforcers(Shocker, Ricochet and Ox). He agrees to partner with Tombstone to discover their new employer... 61.'Escalation:' Spider-man and Tombstone are attacked by Silver Sable, who claims that the latter's gang has been assaulting her father(Silvermane)'s . This begins an all-out gang war between Tombstone, Silvermane, and the mysterious Crime-Master... 62.'Crossfire:' The gang war reaches critical mass, and Spidey and Tombstone find the address for Crime Master's lair. He is unmasked as Nick Lewis, a lowlife from Tombstone's gang, and is thrown through the window by Tombstone. He then turns on Spidey... Jackal arc 63.'Desparate Measures:' With his father fatally injured in Crossfire, Hobie Brown becomes The Prowler to steal and sell items to pay for his operation.Spidey defeats and unmasks him, and lets him go. 64.'Chain Reaction:' Gwen breaks up with Harry, who begins ignoring Peter. Miles Warren injects himself with Jackal DNA, and declares war on Spider-man... 65.'Friend or Foe:''' The Jackal and Spidey battle, with the former offering partnership. Spidey declines, and being defeated, Jackal steps of of the building, seeming to fall to his death. Harry is now angry at Peter, and shocks heighten when Eddie is released from Ravencroft, withno memory of the past few months...